The Prophecy Of The Eight Heroes
by loving'it4321
Summary: Me (Fem!Suzuno.) and my seven friends accidentally time-traveled and are stuck in the Middle Ages for almost ten years now. There is a prophecy in this village written down in an old book saying: "A catastrophe will strike the village when the sacred fire extinguishes. A hero with great bravery and his seven auxiliaries, will fight with the great anguishing dragon and conquer it."


SUZUNO'S POV:

* * *

I live in a different time from the one I've been born in, yes me and some friends accidentally time-traveled and are stuck in the Middle Ages for almost ten years. Ten years ago we were still playing in the back of our garden me and my adopted brothers and sisters with their friends as well.

We were seven back there. Now seventeen and going back to the place we were born is an _given up_ dream. We're used to here now yet that took it's time. Guns exchanged for swords, computer games for real life fights, working in the grocery store exchanged for working as a horseshoe smith and cars or horses themselves.

Let me tell you how it all started:

* * *

**FLASHBACK**_:_

* * *

_"Suzu-chan!" Nagumo yelled out for the silver-haired girl running towards her along with six other children. It were some of her brothers and sister with their friends. Nagumo, __Hiroto, Atsuishi, Netsuha, Fubuki, Atsuya and as last and only girl An. "Suzuno do you join playing hide and seek?" Fubuki one of the twins asked her politely. He and his twin Atsuya were friends from Hiroto and often visited the orphanage they lived in. _

_The teal-eyed girl smiled shyly and nodded her head in agreement. "Hai." She let out calmly, seeing she received a smile on the boys their faces made her happy. "YOSH!" Nagumo exclaimed as he grabbed Suzuno's hand and held it up in the air. "You're the seeker Suzu-chan!" _

_Suzuno just smiled again as she covered her face with her hands. "10..9.." She started counting as she heard everyone ran away from her. As soon as she told the note one she looked around her, no one to see. _

_She wanted to start seeking but when she took her first steps the ground started to shake terribly. "N-Nani?!" She said out loud looking around her in panic. She fell backwards on the ground right on her butt. The ground shook as cracks opened the ground around her. "MINNA!?" She screamed but as reply she got another voice screaming for help. "HELP!" An's voice echoed through the area. Suzuno looked around her more carefully and noticed all the kids she was playing with were in problems. _

_The cracks in the floor opened more widely as a blue light shined from under the ground. The blue sky and white clouds changed into a dark grey thunderstorm. As blue lighting hit the ground next to her. Suzuno crouched down, she rested her head on her knees and her hands she used as a shield. A few tears of fear trickled slowly down onto the restive ground. As the blue light from the ground and sky became clearer and clearer. _

_"SUZUNO!" She heard once more making her to look up. A red-haired boy with determined golden eyes ran up to her. "Nagumo nii-san!" Suzuno cried running to him as well. He wasn't her real brother yet she loved him like one, so as she called him her brother. As soon as Nagumo reached the terrified kid a placed his arms around her as they both sank to the ground. "What's happening?!" Suzuno cried onto his chest. Nagumo covered the little girl with his arms from the lightening as he tried to calm her down a bit. "I have no idea.." _

_"Where are the others?" She asked again this time looking him in the eyes._

_"T-They... They disappeared." Nagumo replied a single tear streaming down his face, now both kids totally surrounded by the blue light. Not able to see anything else then each other and the whirlwind of blue lightening around them. Suzuno's eyes widened as she buried her head closer to the boy his chest. "I-Impossible, h-how can they just disappear?" She stammered her eyes still as wide as possible, however the boy was just as clueless as herself. Together entangled in a hug they were waiting for the lightening to strike them. As soon as they got the hit they'd expected enormous pain, however it was like their body's only lightened up as the ground beneath their feet's disappeared. The light around them turned into white as the last the girl saw were the golden/worried eyes of the boy that held her before she lost her conscious and the world around her started to disappear._

_"..."_

_"Suz-"_

_"Suzun-"_

_"SUZUNO!" _

_The girl jolted awake as she held her chest sternly, sweat and tears dripping down her face. The first thing she saw was also the last thing she saw back then. Two pair of beautiful golden eyes this time more relieved then worried. "Suzuno.." Nagumo sighed as he wrapped his arms around the girl again. "Thank goodness you woke up!" He whispered in her ear. _

_Suzuno looked around her. Fubuki was frightened and had clung up to his brother's arm who was worried looking her way. As An was hanging onto Atsuihsi and Netsuha and Hiroto sat both down on the ground holding their heads in pain. But then she looked around more carefully. Where were they? It wasn't the orphanage neither did it looked like they were dead. Old houses made out of wood, horses, swords, poor people and knights in armor walked around. "Where are we?" _

**_"It looks like the... Middle ages."_**

* * *

**END FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Yes that's how we came up in here and never found our way back home again. We decided that we had done everything we could and accepted our fate as living further in this time-period. Nagumo, Hiroto and Atsuya are working as knights for the king around here. Yet they just work in our own villages that's totally secluded, not a village around us. As soon as we want to have contact with the major city in the north it's quickly two months on horseback.

Me and An work as Housewife's and make sure there is food and clean clothes for the guys as soon as they get home. As woman there is no job other then getting used by higher person in bed, so we'd rather skipped that and we had to accept this as simply as that.

And then Atsuishi, Netsuha and Fubuki are working as farmers in our own farm they take care that we are able to eat everyday. After like three years wondering around the village as street kids we decided to change the fact and started working. From that day on we changed everything.

We all are seventeen and get treated like adults all ready. Yet there is another thing I have to tell you guys. People know we are from a different time so they see us as a threat or outcast, yet the king decided to let us live as normal villagers far away from the big city.

A village so outlying that it doesn't has any contact with the outside world. This city changed our lives, we got send out to different villages and stayed at this one just because they see us as heroes.

There is a prophecy in this village written down in an old book saying: _"A catastrophe will strike the village when the sacred fire extinguishes. A hero with great bravery and his seven auxiliaries, will fight with the great anguishing dragon and conquer it to safe the village."_

When we arrived with the eight of us in this village, looking different then the others they assumed we were the one and treasured us as if we were their major possession. Yet we haven't done anything 'till know expect for living a normal life.

But that was about to change sooner then expected!

* * *

NORMAL POV:

* * *

Nagumo and Hiroto walked together to the gate of the village as control post. Both boys wearing an armor had to switch with the former keepers and were quite grumpy this job was send out to them. They walked over to the gate, greetet the former keepers and went to stand in position.

Do you know why they weren't really looking up to this? Well because this city was so outlying that there wasn't anyone who came into the city, neither as people leaving. Meaning that if you had to secure the gate you had a hard day doing nothing more then just standing in position while looking around. Something Hiroto was able to handle, Nagumo on the other hand felt like dying.

After a few hours of waiting Nagumo was barely able to hold himself yet they had another ten hours to go. "AAAAH!" He yelled throwing his blade onto the ground. "No freaking soul ever enters or leaves this place. We're necessary for nothing!"

"Yet it's an important job, you should take more responsibility Nagumo." Hiroto sighed, he had his arms crossed, his head banging a bit down and his eyes closed.

"Hmpf!" Was Nagumo's only reaction when suddenly a huge roar echoed through the village. A roar so loud that it reverberated even after it was heard another several times, as the land started to quiver. Nagumo and Hiroto looked shocked. "W-What was that!?" Hiroto became a bit panicked, both drastically seeking for the source of the sound. Yet there was nothing more than the normal silence around the village. "You heard that to, right?" Nagumo asked a little confused, how was he able to imagine a roar this hard. But then again, a tremendous roar came from the woods a mile away. Birds flew up into the air and it seemed like they fled for something.

"Hiroto what is that?" Nagumo said while he pointed to a light in the forest. It was a minor light that became more evident. It looked like fire, yet it was not a normal one, but rather a blue flame that was increasing with extreme speed. They couldn't even say something or the ground started to shake like a madman. Both had trouble with keeping in position as their focus was still pointed at the woods.

All of a sudden something came up out of the woods. Something big and dark was sticking out above the trees. Something that spitted blue flames, something great and dangerous and it was flying straight their way. It was the fearsome dragon and he was **huge**!

"HIROTO RAISE THE ALARM!" Nagumo exclaimed as he ran towards the staircase leading to the highest tower of the great stone wall that protected their village. As Hiroto ran out towards the city hall were their mayor was. Both boys on top speed even if it took all their power, they just had the warn the village on time.

Nagumo pressed the alarm as a huge horn blew the signal of danger through the village. When that was done Nagumo turned around to the woods again, the dragon coming closer every second was there to strike the town at any time now.

"SHOOTERS, READY!" He yelled, allowing all the archers to prepare their bow and arrows ready to fire at their target. "READY... SHOOT!" He yelled and all the arrows fired at the dragon that was already at the wall. Though it seemed like the arrow didn't even scratched nor hurt it.

Now it was flying directly above Nagumo, who stared up at the giant creature with wide eyes covered by its shadow. "Impossible." Escaped his mouth before the tail of the dragon, smashed the wall where Nagumo was located on into a million pieces.

* * *

"I hear the alarm?!" An exclaimed from downstairs as Suzuno hurried over to her from the second floor, both their gazes looked concerned as they headed outside. The three boys that were working had discontinued in the processing of vegetables in their garden, they dropped everything they were holding and watched attentively towards the wall near the gate.

"GUYS WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Suzuno screamed from the house.

"SUZUNO, AN, HURRY INSIDE TO THE SHELTER NOW!" Netsuha screamed as the three of them hurried to the house as well.

"But what is happening?!" An asked and turned around to the girl next to her, but shocked when she saw the fear on Suzuno's face, her eyes as wide possible even shaking a bit, she looked really scattered. An gazed the way Suzuno was staring but also her eyes grew wide when she saw that the huge creature smashed their great wall in one single swing into pieces.

Fubuki was the first to reach the girls, seeing they were in shock he grabbed both their wrists and pulled them with him inside as all five took shelter deep inside the ground.

* * *

Hiroto was still racing to the city hall praying he would be on time to inform them about the happening. "HIROTO?!" He heard and turned around still running as he saw Atsuya also dressed in armor started to run by his side. "What's happening?!" Atsuya asked concerned running along with him.

"The dragon, it's coming!" Hiroto replied.

"WHAT-" Atsuya wanted to yell but got cut off by the hard bang that the smashed up wall made. Both shocked and stopped running as they turned around, their hearts skipped a beat when they saw the huge animal had smashed the wall into pieces. "NAGUMO!" Hiroto yelled, but Atsuya stopped him from running back to his friend. "There is nothing we can do, come on keep running!" He yelled pulling the red-haired boy with him. "Nagumo will be fine, come on!" He added and then they started to run again both not sure about the last sentence.

They speeded up even more, but when arriving at the city, they encountered it abandoned. "T-They're gone already!?" Hiroto stammered.

"THOSE FREAKING IDIOT WENT INTO COVER, HOW DO THEY EXPECT US TO FIGHT WITHOUT ORDERS!" Atsuya screamed pissed off.

"ATSUYA CALM DOWN!" Hiroto exclaimed. "This won't work."

"Sorry you're right!" Atsuya tried to clam down and took a deep breath. "But those morons are taking shelter, they are our boss without them we can't follow any orders, neither do we have the right to fight. Nagumo is the boss of our knights, what did he ordered you to do?"

"He said to me I had to warn the mayor and he warned the city meaning he was on top of the wall when the dragon smashed it into pieces." Hiroto panicked.

"HE WHAT!?" Atsuya yelled. "YOU MEAN HE IS NOW LAYING BENEATH THAT PILE OF ROCKS!? COME ON LET'S SAFE HIM!" Atsuya replied shocked as he started to run back the the fallen wall.

* * *

**!IMPORTANT!**

**As you can see I wrote ANOTHER story, I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING! I even think it myself so, I bow for an apology! I swear I'm sorry if you think I'm annoying with publishing story and wait an eternity to update them. The problem was I had to wait for the info about some OC's from my story: "The switch of life's" That I btw are already writing a next chapter for. And I was bored to death, so two days ago I had a dream about this. (BEST DREAM OF MY LIFE, IT WAS TOO FREAKING AWESOME. A shame that my alarm had to ruin it for me ) **

**And that dream is this story actually. I hope it's not confusing, if so? Then Feel free to ask me what you don't understand and I will explain it to you!^^**

**I received the info I needed to continue "The switch of lives" And I will continue writing right away, so expect it soon!**

**As for my other stories, I have no idea which one you guys are really want to see a next update from, so feel free to ask me! If not I'll continue to update the stories I feel like to write and that probably are only this one, "The switch of life's" "Hypnotizing eyes." and "A scar forever on the heart!"**

**Again do you want to see an chapter from another story soon (Excluding requests! :) I'll try to update them soon as well! :D) Then feel free to ask me!^^**

**Thank you for listening to my annoying speech, if you made it through tough XD**

**And I hope you liked it, if you did then please leave a review! Flames are warm welcome as well! :D**


End file.
